Purged Decades
Purged Decades '''is a term used to refer to a "unrecorded" period of '''30 years after Battle of the Plains and Micoda overtaking his old body (Beast of Apocalypses). It ended seven years before the start of Dystopia I. It is thought that the beginning of this era was the "attack of Doombringer clones" and the emergence of many fiendish creatures. The end of that era is generally thought to be related to a "memory wave", a strange and devastating phenomenon that has caused people to lose memories of the events of Purged Decades. Micoda finally recalled the exact moment of the wave occurring, as he was attacked by an enemy called Ehrnezga, who caused a massive explosion that launched the wave. Ambiguity It appears that events during Purged Decades are ambiguous and hardly well known to any Dystopian individual. This seems to have been caused by the strange "memory wave". Some individuals, such as the mysterious Alba, seek The Fragmented Chronicle to understand the past since they believe the information to be that valuable. Later he (now known as Torpad) added that he believes the Purged Decades were the doing of the group overseeing Crimson Spiral, but how it had occurred seemed complex even to him. Micoda's flashbacks As Micoda re-emerged, some things have triggered his memories. Also, during battles, he has shown to be able to feel his enemies' memories. On top of that, battles seem to be the key to trigger the memories. These include (not in chronological order): *Last Haven and its surroundings deteriorated as an act of vengeance towards Memoxara by none other than Micoda, apparently corrupt as Beast of Apocalypses. He also swore to destroy its civilization "as many times as they still lived" in the future, which apparently happened. *Micoda looking over a grave at Stardust Rim with his own name on it. *Micoda teaming up with Themos Regus and Grex at Stardust Rim to fight Alypos, whom Micoda had released. *Themos Regus telling Micoda that "Grex made a sacrifice that should be honored". *Micoda ruthlessly fighting Legionnaire and a division of golems belonging to Infinite Legion. *Micoda being killed by Legionnaire's sword attack, who thought of Micoda as "unredeemable evil" and admitted that "his plans will proceed with Micoda's death". **However, a continuation of this flashback was shown as Micoda gave Santes back his soul. That flashback shows how the killed individual was not Micoda, but rather a Doombringer clone, which self-destructed and burnt Santes's face. Also, another clone was manipulating it and tried to kill Santes, who had come to understand that it was a ploy to make Micoda appear hostile. Santes is found by Themos Regus, who is struck by the clone mastermind. Then he is saved by Memoxara, who notes that their task 'is not going to be this easy '. *Memoxara told Legionnaire, who was badly wounded, to kill Micoda. This was the primary motivation for Legionnaire to challenge Micoda into a match for Dystopian supremacy and try to kill him. *Memoxara telling Legionnaire that many dangerous beasts lie in the vaults of Last Haven, including the Planekeeper. *Gaar of Elements was watching as Planekeeper and Waiting Death, apparently a monster himself, argued as Planekeeper had emerged from its ice-based hibernation and was going to leave Dystopia. As Waiting Death tried to propose himself as the leader of the caged monsters, a man intervened. He told that he would be known as the "Duke" after he was done handling the beasts. The flashback shows Duke defeating at least most of the caged beasts by himself with lifeforce attacks. *Echo showed Micoda a scene where she and Memoxara fought Doombringer (as Beast of the Apocalypses) in a mountainous region. She was supposed to slow him down for the queen to set up "a trap" but Doombringer executed a sneak attack and killed her. *Xeon's memory was of himself laying out a straightforward battle area to face Seleka. Seleka appeared surprised to see Xeon "behind everything", but fell into Xeon's pace and died after having his mind broken. *Operation Phoenix taking place with Doombringer looking over at Santes, who had just arrived to fight him. **Santes apparently defeated Doombringer in combat, after which the true personality of Micoda emerged. Confused and scared, Micoda asked what was going on. Santes vowed that Micoda would not be able to lie to his face, and struck at him, missing his face on purpose to confirm his honesty, since if he had been lying, Micoda would have tried to counter-attack. Another Legion operative appeared and questioned Santes leaving the Doombringer alive but Santes said that he would report the situation to their commander, Gadais. However, an operative called "Wyvern" killed the other operative and noted that the Doombringer still had much to pay for and he could not afford bureaucracy, after which he punched Micoda unconscious. *Doombringer left the oasis in southern tip of Second Universe, clearly angered. He ignited runes to form pillars of flame and shouted "I WILL HUNT THEM!" * At Qau Canyon, none other than the infamous Doombringer appeared - but Qau had the ability to detect things outside appearances. This creature was not the true Doombringer. Qau fought for hours, locked in physical combat. The fake Doombringer then decided to leave, leaving behind an enormous devastation: Tempest Seed - Firestorm. It wiped out all life inside the canyon with Soulfire. Yet Qau was still able to regenerate from the blow over a long period of time. * Rolfen freeing Prince Geralinus from the imprisonment at Wolf Tooth Island. He told that the Prince reminded him of himself, and thus wanted to give him a second chance. * Rolfen being tainted to become a guardian for the Piles of the Dead, which is the entrance of the ominous Crimson Spiral. * Revaro's mind almost breaking as he experiences the curse cast by the Titans to trap his headquarters, Revolution Realm, into darkness, while his allies have died in the battle. * The Clocksmith meeting up with his trusted subordinates as an old man regarding an unknown subject. He was really old, which is now known to be at least 120 years old. * The group overseeing Crimson Spiral coming together. There were six in total, and they seemed to be mostly known characters. While their apparent leader appeared unknown, there were Hadras and Clairvoyant Seer as well as Rolfen and Adocim. A man wearing the same sword as Catastrophe was also seen. * How the time was purged from memories was revealed: Micoda comes face-to-face against an enemy that turns out to be Garthiel the fiery angel, but he dispatches of her with ease. He is looking for a "clone" and he detects an enemy right before being ambushed by it. It tells him that its name is Ehrnezga, and causes a suicidal explosion.